


Naughty Boys

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex decides to have some fun with the two Jehovah Witnesses that come to his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phoenixnz).



> This story has switching POVs. The first two thirds of the fic is from Lex's POV, with a little bit of Oliver scattered in there. The last third is from Clark's POV.

  
Belting his robe around himself tightly, Lex opens the door. He rolls his eyes when he sees the two well-dressed men standing on his stoop. Jehovah Witnesses. That’s the last thing he needs. He’s just about to close the door in their faces, when the slightly younger one starts to talk.

"Good afternoon, sir. I’m making just a brief call to share an important message with you. Please take a moment to listen to this passage from Revelations 21: 3-4. ‘And I heard a great voice out of heaven saying, Behold, the tabernacle of God is with men, and he will dwell with them, and they shall be his people, and God himself shall be with them, and be their God. And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away.’”

Lex finds himself mesmerized by the plump lips as they move and form words. He leans against the doorjamb nonchalantly and stares unabashedly. He enjoys watching the younger man blushing harder and harder once he becomes aware of the direction of Lex’s gaze.

Licking his lips nervously after finishing the passage, the stunning brunet gamely continues on. Now that the reading is over and he doesn’t have that to focus his attention on anymore, however, he darts a glance up to Lex’s intense gaze from under long, thick eyelashes. He immediately starts stumbling over his words. “W-what do you think a-about that? Does it s-sound good to you?”

Looking at the blushing man, and then glancing at the slightly older blond man behind him, Lex decides to have a little more fun. Reaching into his robe, ostensibly to scratch an itch, Lex manages to loosen it enough for one pale nipple to show. He’s inwardly pleased when the young man’s gaze flits downward, and then hurriedly looks back up.

“It sounds very interesting. I’d enjoy hearing more...”

“W-witness Clark Kent, and my teacher, Witness Oliver...um...Queen. We w-would be glad to talk further with you, if y-you are truly interested.”

Stepping out of the doorway, Lex gestures them both inside. “I’m Lex Luthor.” Clark shakes his hand as he comes through the door, and Lex manages to trail his fingers down the younger man’s palm as he pulls his hand away. Lex is quite pleased with the shiver the younger Witness can’t suppress at the caress.

Clark slowly drops his hand, absentmindedly rubbing at the palm Lex had touched, and walks further into the mansion. He looks around in awe at the opulence of the foyer. Lex notes that Oliver will be the tougher nut to crack, as he just has an outwardly polite expression on his face, but Lex sees under the facade to the disinterestedness underneath. Obviously a man who came from wealth himself.

Given what he knows of the Jehovah Witness faith, however, Lex doesn’t think it’ll be too hard to convince him to go along with what he has in mind. Especially since the glances he keeps surreptitiously giving his younger companion are anything but disinterested.

Walking up the main staircase and down a hall, Lex leads them to his study. He invites them to be seated, and then offers them refreshments. When he returns with the requested juice for them and a Ty Nant for himself, he’s pleased to note that Clark is sitting on the couch, directly opposite from Lex’s favorite chair. He’s sitting bolt upright with his hands clasped in his lap. Oliver is on the other end of the couch, arm thrown over the back of it, and his legs sprawled open in front of him.

Sitting down, Lex lets his robe ride up his thighs. He hears Clark’s breath hitch, but he doesn’t take advantage of it just yet. Instead, he leans forward, his hands wrapping around the blue Ty Nant bottle, and focuses all this attention on Clark, as if he truly is interested learning about the other man’s religon. “Go on, Clark. Now that we’re all settled, tell me more about your beliefs.”

Attention not drifting from Clark’s face one iota, Lex enjoys Clark’s continuing discomfort and his increasingly distracted behavior. Clark keeps glancing away from Lex’s intense gaze, but every time he does, he blushes anew because there seems to be no safe place to land his gaze.

If Clark’s eyes drift down just a little, Lex makes sure to lick his lips, if Clark’s eyes go further down, then there’s all the bare skin to contend with. After several minutes of this, Lex finally takes pity on him and looks over at Oliver.

Lex hadn’t meant to pretty much ignore the other man, he’s very handsome and good looking too, but Clark’s innocent air and angelic features had just reeled Lex in from the moment he opened his pretty mouth.

Taking in Oliver’s blond hair and chiseled features, Lex finds his mouth watering all over again. He isn’t sure what he did to get so lucky today, but he isn’t planning on wasting the opportunity to have some fun with these two.

Observing Oliver’s absorption in Clark, Lex thinks he might have been mistaken earlier, and that it’s just the teacher noting how the student does without guidance. When Lex glances downward, however, he notices the growing bulge beneath Oliver’s tailored slacks. His suspicions from earlier confirmed, Lex feels like Christmas has come early.

Taking advantage of a brief pause as Clark stops to gather his thoughts, Lex decides to begin his fun with an innocuous remark. Just to get the other man talking a little, and perhaps deflect any suspicious thoughts he may have about why Lex is basically flashing them. Besides he doesn’t really want to listen to anymore doctrine. “Witness Oliver, you appear to enjoy the color green quite a bit.”

Startled, Oliver looks over at the bald man, then down at himself to take in his light green shirt, and the darker green jacket and pants. “Yes. I find it to be an underutilized and under-appreciated color. I have quite a bit of green in my wardrobe.”

Nodding his head agreeably, Lex’s gaze flits to Clark and then back again. “Does your fascination with the color extend to other, more natural things as well? Such as eyes, perhaps?”

Licking his lips nervously, Oliver’s gaze flits to Clark again, before he jerks his head back to stare at Lex. “I...appreciate green in all it’s shades and variations, no matter what the item is.” Oliver shifts in his seat on the couch uncomfortably, and then puts his hands in his lap to hide the evidence of his arousal.

Smiling to himself at the sight, Lex decides to get the ball rolling, and shifts his attention back to Clark. Sitting back in his chair, he lets his legs splay open. Then, Lex waits until Clark glances down, wrenches his head back up, and then his gaze inevitably falls again. Only then does Lex speak in an almost conversational tone of voice. “Witness Clark, you have the fullest, reddest lips I’ve ever seen on a man or woman.”

The reaction to his little bombshell isn’t long in coming. Clark looks up in shock, red staining both his cheeks and moving down to his neck and possibly beyond. “I...I...what? M-mr. Luthor...”

Sitting up abruptly, Oliver looks back and forth between the two men. “Mr. Luthor, that sort of remark is highly inappr--”

Lex doesn’t let him get very far with his reprimand. “Witness Oliver, you have the look of a man who knew the world quite well before you found your calling.”

Eyes widening a little, Oliver nods his head slowly. “Yes, that is true. I didn’t become a Witness until I was twenty-two and experienced many things that the church frowns upon. However, I truly repented and have been baptized.”

“Are you married?”

Looking nonplussed, Oliver just shakes his head in the negative.

Lex finds himself almost grateful to his father, because it’s his lessons that are allowing him to keep these men a little off-balance. “If I remember correctly, your faith frowns on premarital relations. Is that correct?”

“Correct.” A wary response this time.

“How many years has it been then, since you’ve enjoyed the touch of another person? Do you miss it?”

Oliver doesn’t say anything verbally, but Lex can tell by the flaring nostrils, widening eyes, and a quick glance at Clark that he’s starting to understand where Lex is going with his questions. He voices no protest.

Not giving either man anymore time to respond, Lex gets up from his chair and goes to stand behind Clark on the couch. He bends over the back, puts his arms around the younger man loosely, and lowers his head to talk directly into his ear.

Clark startles when Lex’s arms snake around his chest and again when he leans down to the young man’s ear, but Lex presses gently against his chest and he subsides. “And, how about you, Witness Clark? Have you ever slid into a girl’s slick pussy or maybe a man’s tight ass?”

“I...I...” Clark falls silent, but Lex can feel a fine trembling begin in the big body.

Trying to be good and regain some control of the situation, Oliver feels he has to speak up. “Mr. Luthor--”

“Call me Lex.” Lex wants to break through any barrier these two might try and put up. “I insist.”

Licking his lips quickly, Oliver nods his agreement. “Fine. Lex. Clark is a third generation Jehovah’s Witness, and he was brought up very strictly to adhere to all tenets of our faith. I’ve been tasked with getting him ready for baptism. He’s never done any of the things you’re talking about.”

Dragging his fingertips over the collarbone under his hands, Lex enjoys the shiver his touch causes. “Never, Witness Clark? How about thinking of it? Have you imagined how it would feel? Which one fuels your fantasies? Are you more attracted to the soft curves of a woman or the angled planes of a man?”

The only response from Clark is a little strangled moan that he tries, and fails, to stifle. Lex smiles, hiding his face in Clark’s brunet curls. “A man, then. You think of a man, perhaps Witness Oliver, sinking into you, fucking you. You want to be used, don’t you? I can see it. You want to be on your hands and knees, just taking it. Taking it from both ends - Oliver filling your sinful mouth, and me sliding into your ass.”

Twisting his head to the side, Clark looks at Oliver and then quickly looks away and shakes his head in the negative. “No! I don’t. I’ve never...to think such things would be wrong. I’ve never had such evil thoughts. Never! If I had, it would be against everything I’ve ever been taught.”

The anguish in the soft, uncertain voice causes Lex’s cock to harden even more behind the almost nonexistent barrier of his robe. He strokes a hand over a soft cheek, feeling just a hint of stubble. He feels a thrill of vicious pleasure surge through him when Clark unconsciously nuzzles into his hand. “Against everything you’ve been taught, maybe. Not against everything you feel, however. You want it. You want us to take you, fuck you, fill you up until come dribbles from the corners of your mouth and out your ass.”

Flicking out his tongue, Lex swirls it around the closest earlobe, which he sucks into his mouth. Then he pushes into Clark’s ear gently, and fucks his tongue in and out slowly. Clark’s even less successful at coving up his whine when Lex does that. “Look at your cock. It’s so hard, I’m surprised it hasn’t broken your zipper yet. It wants to come out and play, and I want to see it. I bet your cock is big and swelling even bigger as you sit there squirming. I bet it’s wet and leaking, getting it even wetter.”

Whining high in his throat at Lex’s words, Clark doesn’t even try to hide the sound this time. Lex smiles as the big body quivers under his hands. “Show us, Witness Clark. Take yourself out, and show us how much you want us to use you.”

Lowering shaking hands to the fastening of his slacks, Clark tries to comply, but can’t quite coordinate enough to get the usually simple task done. Lex doesn’t make the task any easier when he starts to loosen the red tie from around the thick column of Clark’s throat or unbuttons the top few buttons of his navy blue shirt. Especially when he starts whispering dirty things into his ear again.

Lex speaking into his ear again almost makes Clark lose it right there, but Oliver reaches over and pinches his thigh hard, and the shock of his teacher touching him brings him back from the brink. Finally getting the single button undone, Clark hurriedly unzips his fly. Reaching into his trousers, he hisses as his hand closes over his hard cock.

Stroking himself, Clark gets lost in the feeling of his hand on his turgid flesh and in the sound of Lex’s voice against his ear. “That’s it, Witness Clark. Show us how you touch yourself when you think about being fucked. I bet you’d like it hard. You good boys are always so naughty at heart.”

Fitting a hand down the brunet’s loosened shirt, Lex rubs over a nipple and then scrapes it with a fingernail. It makes Clark moan and push his chest out a little. Lex pinches and tugs it a little before he continues. “The messier the sex is, the more you crave it. You liked what I said earlier about us filling you with come so much your body couldn’t hold it all. You’d like nothing better than to be covered in come, wouldn’t you? To have it in your pretty curls and trailing down your face.”

Bringing his other hand up, Lex pushes two fingers into Clark’s mouth and moves them in and out at the same pace as Clark’s hand on his cock. “Come on, Clark. Come for us. Let us see how much you want it; want us.”

Shoving in a third finger, Lex pushes them in deeply. As he does, Clark moans and jerks against him. When Lex looks down, it’s to see pulses of come jetting out of Clark’s cock.

Letting himself enjoy the sight of the trembling young man for a few moments, Lex kisses the side of Clark’s face. Then, Lex turns to Oliver while Clark is still gasping for breath in his arms. “Haven’t you always wondered what it would be like to have those delicious looking lips wrapped around your dick?”

Oliver had been looking dazedly down at Clark’s softening erection, but at Lex’s question, his head jerks up and his nostrils flare. Lex smirks, and then grasps Clark’s lolling head and turns it to face the other man. “Have you thought about what it would be like to sink into that wet heat until you hit the back of his throat? Have you thought about him gagging on you, tears trailing down his cheeks as he struggles to take what you’re filling his mouth with? Have you thought of him swallowing around you?”

Quickly scanning Oliver’s body, Lex isn’t surprised to see his pants tented out quite impressively and a look of naked lust on his face. While Clark is still pliant from his orgasm, Lex walks around to the front of the couch and manhandles him onto all fours. “Come on, Witness Oliver. Do it. Stand at the end of the couch and fuck his beautiful, innocent face. You know you want to.”

The speed with which Oliver scrambles from the couch and opens his pants has Lex laughing silently, but not for long. Not with the way his own cock is throbbing. He can feel his erection rubbing against the robe, wetting it with his precome.

Pressing a thumb on Clark’s lower jaw, the younger man has no resistance to the pressure Lex exerts, and opens his mouth wide. Oliver wastes no time at sinking into the tempting cavern, moaning as he does so.

Thrusting shallowly at first, he starts trying to go deeper and deeper when Clark doesn’t pull away. When the younger man starts to gag and tries to pull away, Lex kneels by the side of the couch, stopping him with an arm around his lower back. Using his other hand, Lex gently rubs along the bottom side of the brunet’s throat. “You can do it, Clark. Just relax around him. Relax. That’s it, just like that. Now swallow.”

Tears leak from the corners of Clark’s eyes as he takes more and more of Oliver’s cock into his mouth, but Lex can feel it under his hand when the brunet does as he’s told and Oliver slides into his throat. Not to mention the shout Oliver gives as his full length is engulfed in Clark’s wet heat. “That’s it, Clark. Good job. I knew you could do it. Just keep doing that.” Lex looks up at Oliver. “Do it slowly, Witness Oliver. I want you to last. At least for a little while longer.”

Getting up, Lex reaches into his robe and grabs the tube of lube in the pocket. Using sheer willpower, Lex manages to still his shaking hands long enough to coat several fingers with lube. Not wasting any more time, he works Clarks pants and boxers down over his hips, and sinks one digit in deep.

Instinctively jerking away from the new intrusion, Clark only manages to take Oliver a little deeper down his throat. Oliver seems to take that as some kind of signal, because he wraps a hand into Clark’s hair and starts to slowly fuck his mouth. He uses his other hand to wipe away the tears that keep trickling from Clark’s eyes, and then he reaches down to rub the length of Clark’s distended throat.

Lex watches as Oliver soothes and fucks Clark, and takes the opportunity to add another finger. Clark barely reacts to the added fullness, except to shiver at the stretch. Until Lex drags his fingers over a certain spot. Then, Clark does his best to shout around the dick in his mouth and pushes himself back into Lex’s fingers.

Making the younger man shiver and shake at the additional stimulation, Lex pushes in a third finger, braces his other hand on Clark’s back, and then starts fucking into Clark with them.

Once he has a good, hard rhythm going, Lex lifts his hand off Clark’s back, fumbles to get some lube out, and then coats his cock generously. Between one eye blink and the next, he pulls out his fingers and pushes in his cock.

Clark’s body freezes, but his moan is loud and tinged with pleasure. Oliver curses as the vibrations bring him closer to an already close edge. He freezes, and takes some deep breaths.

Starting to fuck in and out quickly, Lex looks sharply at Oliver. “Come on, Witness Oliver. Match me.”

Groaning, Oliver slowly starts to move again. “I...I won’t last long.”

Lex grins savagely. “Good! Come in his mouth if you want to, but before you’re done I want you to to pull out and finish coming on his face. Then, slide under us. I’m going to make him come again, and I want him to come on you.”

Pupils blowing almost impossible wider, Oliver breathing speeds up, and his hand tightens in Clark’s hair. He matches Lex pace for only a few strokes in and out, and then another moan from Clark drives him over the edge. Back bowing out, hand still on Clark’s throat feeling him swallow, Oliver barely remembers to pull out. He does, though, and he manages to get the last few weak spurts to land on Clark’s cheek, nose, and chin.

Slumping over Clark’s back, Oliver takes a few precious moments to recover before he follows the rest of his instructions. Sliding under Clark, pressing one leg against the back of the couch, the other he bends at the knee, bracing his foot on the floor.

Once he’s settled, Oliver looks up and enjoys the throughly debauched face of Clark Kent. The come on his face, and the open mouth that still looks as though it wants to be filled.

Reaching up, he slips two fingers into Clark’s mouth and starts fucking them in and out. The alacrity with which Clark closes his lips around them, convinces Oliver that he was right. Based on the jerks of Clark’s body, Oliver tries to match Lex’s pace once again.

Lex wishes he could see Clark’s face right now. He can tell that Oliver had done what he’d told him too and come on the brunet’s face, and Lex would dearly love to see it dripping down the angelic features. He doesn’t want to waste time on disappointments, though. Not when the tightest, hottest ass he’s ever felt is pushing back onto his cock, silently begging for more.

Shifting to grip the back of Clark’s neck with one hand, Lex gives him what he wants and starts pistoning his hips in and out, trying to stab over Clark’s prostate as often as possible.

Moaning at the hard pounding, Clark makes an abortive move with one hand. Lex sees it and urges him on. “Go on, Witness Clark. Touch yourself again. Wrap one of your big hands around your cock and stroke off. Do it. Do it hard. I want to feel your hand moving as I fuck you.”

Coordination shot, Clark barely manages to move without falling onto Oliver. Finally, he brings a trembling hand to his erection, and he cries out around the fingers still in his mouth as he touches his sensitive skin.

“That’s it, Clark. Do it. Match me, just like Oliver did. Fuck your hand while I fuck your ass. That’s it. Just like that. Are you close? Are you going to come for me again? I want you to. I want you to come, and I want you to come all over your teacher. I want your come to decorate his chest and stomach. Will you do that for me, Witness Clark?

Crying out his pleasure as his ass, cock, and mind are all stimulated at once, Clark’s hand tightens on his erection. Lex gives one more hard thrust, and Clark can’t hold back anymore. Rope after rope of his release falls from his cock and decorates the front of Oliver’s torso.

Taking his fingers from Clark’s mouth while he’s still coming, Oliver scoops up a little of the come on his chest and rubs it over Clark’s lips. Then, he reaches up and licks it off, pressing their mouths together briefly after he does.

Arms collapsing, Clark falls into Oliver and buries his face in the older man’s neck as Lex continues to fuck into him, even faster than before. When Clark’s ass contracts around him with one more weak pulse, Lex’s thrusts become erratic.

Finally, Lex’s orgasm slams into him. He cries out and shoves himself as deeply as he can go, body shuddering as his release rushes from his cock. The rigidity of his sudden pleasure leaving him, Lex slumps over Clark’s back, breathing hard. He holds that position as his erection starts to soften and slide from Clark’s ass.

************************************

After several minutes, during which none of them move, Clark finally feels mostly recovered. He gets an arm under each man, and floats them to the carpet covered floor, where they can all sprawl together more comfortably. Then, speeding away, he comes back with a wet wash cloth, warmed with his heat vision, and has all three of them cleaned up in seconds. He’s back on the carpet with them, almost before they realize he’d been gone.

After Clark settles back down, Oliver is the first to speak, voice still a little wrecked. “Jesus, Clark! When did you get so good at acting? Seeing you crying while I fucked your face... God! That was the hottest thing ever. It was like you were actually taking a cock in your mouth for the first time.”

Ollie lowers his voice to a hush. “It was like I was hurting you with my thrusts, with how deep I was going. It made me want to pound in even harder, to see if I could get more tears. How could you be so god-damned convincing?”

Shrugging, Clark eyes close to half-mast at his blond lover’s confession. Leaning a little closer to Oliver, Clark nips at his ear and then soothes the sting with his tongue. He only stops to answer the question when Oliver lets out a small moan. “I don’t know, but I’m glad you liked it. I guess all those years of lying badly helped to show me what not to do when I wanted to get it right.”

Biting his lip at the thought of all those lies, as he always does, Clark forces himself to put those memories behind him. He no longer has to lie, and the bad memories have no place here. Instead, he focuses on the rest of his answer to Ollie’s question. “Plus, I remember how intense the emotions were when you two first made love to me. I didn’t cry then, but I easily could have, because it was all so new and felt better than I ever could’ve imagined. I just thought of what it would have been like, if this had been my first time. It would’ve been overwhelming.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Lex looks over at his two lovers. “I wish I could have seen that - tears streaming down his face, his mouth stretched wide over your thick dick, Oliver. Just imagining it is deliciously hot. There were only a few tears by the time I got behind him. What I want to know, though, is where in the hell that fantasy came from.”

Turning towards his other lover, Clark smiles up at Lex from his position flat on his back. “My parents had a visit from a couple of Jehovah’s Witnesses about four months ago. My father hoped that he could set them on the right path, so he let them come in. They were there long enough for me to know that I never want to become a Witness, but their prohibitions around sex really made me think. I wondered what life would be like for teenager or young man having to suppress so much of his sexuality.”

Reaching over, Lex winds a lock of Clark’s hair around his finger and strokes it. “Let’s hear it for your father’s belief that he’s right in all things. What a shame it would’ve been if he’d just shut the door in their faces. Just the thought of what we would have had to live without knowing about our innocent farmboy...”

Clark pokes Lex gently in the side making him jerk and curse a little. “Not so innocent any more, Lex. Certainly not since you two got your hands on me a couple of years ago. Also, I’d appreciate it if you’d leave my father out of our post-coital cuddles.”

Ruffling Clark’s hair, Oliver smirks. “Will you listen to our widdle boy? Using a term such as post-coital. He’s all growed up.”

Rolling over, Clark throws a leg over Oliver’s hips, and then grabs the other man’s wrists and pins them to the ground. “If you haven’t figured out by now that I’m all grown up, then you’re missing something rather obvious.” Clark rolls his hips into Ollie’s groin, making the slightly older man moan brokenly. Then, he grins down at him with a devilish glint in his eyes. “How about your fantasy, Ollie. Should we do that one next?”

Turning onto his side and leaning his front into Clark’s back lightly, Lex looks over Clark’s shoulder at Oliver curiously. “What’s your fantasy, Ollie?”

Clamping his lips together, Oliver looks at one after the other defiantly.

His obstinacy just makes Clark smile. He transfers both wrists to one hand, and strokes down the underside of one of Oliver’s arms lightly, making the other man shiver. “He doesn’t have to say. I already know. You’ve seen the paddle he has on display in his Watchtower bedroom, haven’t you?”

Not waiting for Lex to reply, Ollie unpurses his lips on a burst of sound. “Ha! That shows you what you know, Clark. That paddle is from Excelsior, and I’ve kept it to remind myself to never let anyone have that kind of power over me again.”

Smiling gently, Clark switches to stroking the blond head. “Maybe that’s what you’ve told yourself for so long you’re believing it now. However, you wouldn’t keep it in your bedroom if that was the case; you’d keep it in your private office.”

Oliver’s eyes narrow mutinously, and Clark nuzzles into his cheek and places a soft kiss under his ear before he continues. “You want to feel it on your ass again. You want someone to hold you down and spank you with it until the sharp, radiating pain makes you come.”

Feeling something stir against his thigh, Clark turns to look at Lex. He sees his bald lover’s eyes glazing over and his mouth open and panting lightly. Letting go of Oliver’s wrists, Clark manhandles Lex into a parallel position with Ollie. Then, he puts a knee between each of their legs, right under their balls, and leans forward, holding them down with one hand spanning the small gap between their shoulders.

“I can do that for you. I can hold you both down just like this. Except, I’d turn you over onto your stomachs, so I could get at your asses. Then, I’d spank them until they were red and warm enough for even me to feel the heat. After I had, I’d pull you up onto your knees, one after the other, and fuck you so hard it would feel like you were being spanked again as our flesh met with every thrust.”

Looking down at them, Clark enjoys the twin looks of surprise and lust he’d managed to put back on his lover’s faces so soon after they’d all just come so intensely. He raises an eyebrow and smirks down at them.

Lex licks his lips and tries to move, but Clark just pushes down a little bit more, no sign of strain on his features at all. As one, Lex and Ollie turn their heads to look at each other, and then back up at Clark. Lex clears his throat to keep from completely embarrassing himself with a hoarse voice. “When did you get such a dirty mind?”

Leaning down to place a quick kiss on each one’s mouth, Clark smiles as he pulls back again. “You pretty much said it yourself earlier, Lex.” At Lex’s curious look, Clark continues. “It’s the outwardly good ones that have a secret naughtiness just aching to get out.”

Nodding contentedly, Lex levels a look of satisfaction at Oliver, and then smiles back up at Clark. “Of course I’m right. I always am.”

Aiming a quick wink at Oliver, and shifting his grip to let go of him only, Clark looks back at Lex with a devilish smirk. “Hey, Ollie. I think Lex could use a spanking right now. What do you think?”

Sitting up, Oliver aims his own smirking face down at Lex. “You could be right, Clark. It might help him gain some much needed humility. It’s worth a try, at least.”

Gathering up a smoldering Lex and a smug Oliver, Clark superspeeds them all up to their shared bedroom, his delighted laughter trailing behind them﻿

_   
**Happy birthday fic for phoenixnz (two days early)**   
_


End file.
